lo que me ampara el destino
by GuzTravolta
Summary: las chicas del colegio nanamori school están atravesando momentos decisivos de sus vidas todo depende de ellas. yui, kyoko, ayano,chistose,akari,chinatsu,haimawari,sakurako.
1. solo sera por un tiempo

En el colegio nanamori school un grupo de niñas se encontraba luchando por sus sentimientos, todas se encontraban en momentos cruciales en su vida, tanto como Kyoko, yui , Ayano y chitose estaban por terminar la secundaria, mientras que a chinatsu, Akari, Sakurako y himawari estaban a dos años de terminar. Todas habían cambiado pequeños detalles en sus vidas y sabían que todo sería diferente una vez que las mayores terminen el colegio, empecemos desde el principio, desde que la tención comenzó a florecer…

Era una mañana normal, los profesores daban sus materias y los alumnos atendían a sus palabras, excepto por la pequeña Segiura, la presidenta del consejo no encontraba motivos para prestar atención, primero la rubia siempre la elevaba en numerosos pensamientos románticos y segundo su mejor amiga faltaría ese mes al colegio, chitose siempre estaba con ella y pasar un mes sin su presencia no sería fácil, menos en el consejo, lidiar con las peleas de himawari y Sakurako no seria fácil sin la pequeña de gafas, aparte habían muchos papeleos por ordenar y trabajos que completar, esta situación llevo a la presidenta a pedirle ayuda a la única persona que conocía como responsable, escucho el sonido del timbre y sin dudarlo Ayano avanzo hacia el banco de Yui Funami, no tenían una relación de amistad, eran como conocidas o más bien Ayano la consideraba su rival en el amor. Yui acepto, pero cuando Ayano le pasó los horarios que tenía que estar presente la niña de pelo negro comenzó a dudarlo.

_: no sé, a estas horas suelo estar en el club de entrenamiento_. Dijo yui devolviéndole los papeles a Ayano, ella no hubiera insistido de no ser por el hecho de que no podría estar sola con todos esos papeleos y trabajos.

_: por favor Funami-san, lo sé, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda_. A yui se le hiso raro escuchar esas palabras de la presidenta, pero se notaba que realmente estaría en problemas si no entregaba sus papeleos.

_: Bien lo hare, pero infórmale a Kyoko, yo no iré a poner la cara con ese demonio_. Yui tomo sus cosas y se fue. Ayano sabía a lo que se refería Funami , Kyoko era una chica realmente acelerada y no suele pensar las cosas que hace, Toshino realmente no la comprendería, aparte estaba hablando de su mejor amiga y Kyoko lo tomaría como un ''robo'' o algo parecido.

Ayano se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Kyoko, la mangaka siempre tardaba en juntar sus útiles.

_: etto.. _Ayano se tomó la barbilla_ toshino…Kyoko me das un segundo_. Esas palabras eran débiles pero llegaron a los oídos de Kyoko

_: Ayano? ¿Qué quieres?_. Dijo Kyoko empacando su manga hecho en clase

Ayano tomo aire y procedió a contarle a Kyoko sobre su charla con Funami, y que desde ese día ella se encontraría en el consejo y no en el club de entrenamiento, la rubia no dijo mucho, más bien solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró se ese lugar como una flecha, Ayano no llego a notar del todo su salida.

Kyoko corrió por los pasillos, no creía realmente que su mejor amiga la estaba dejando sola, así que fue a verlo ella misma con sus ojos, al abrir la puerta del consejo se encontró con la figura de la morena acomodando los libros.

_Yui! _. Grito la rubia, a yui se le cayeron un par de libros que sostenía con el brazo

_: ¿tienes que gritar?_. Dijo mientras se agachaba para levantar los libros

_: Pues si tú no tienes por qué estar aquí ahora_. Dijo Kyoko mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus caderas

_: es solo por un tiempo, ayudare Ayano mientras Chitose no esté presente_.

Kyoko salió de su pose de chica mala, para acercarse al rostro de Yui, ella parecía una niña caprichosa pero no quería pasar sus últimos meses lejos de las personas más importantes, incluyendo a Chinatsu y Akari, ella quería divertirse el tiempo que aún le quedaba en la secundaria. Sus narices chocaban y yui sentía la respiración de Kyoko muy cerca

_: Dijiste que siempre me protegerías_. Dijo Kyoko sin pensar

_: ¿no estás pensando lo que dices verdad?_. Dijo yui levantando una ceja

_: ¿pues qué harías si algo malo me pasa mientras estoy en el club?_.

_: deja de fantasear Kyoko, solo será por un tiempo_. Yui no quería escucharla más así que la saco a patadas del centro de estudiantes, Kyoko, por su lado se fue enojada, sabía que era muy estúpido de su parte pero ella quería divertirse y no lo haría sin que todas las personas espéciales para ella estuvieran presentes.

Ayano abrió la puerta del centro de estudiantes, noto a yui sentada cerca de la ventana leyendo, apenas cerró la puerta la morena noto su presencia y luego de terminar parte de sus trabajos pendientes se detuvieron para platicar un poco, yui le sirvió un poco de te antes de sentarse en su lugar y tomar un sorbo del suyo.

_: ¿crees que Toshino-Kyoko lo entenderá?_. Dijo Ayano

_: con el carácter que tiene no lo creo_. Yui siguió con los papeles mientras Ayano se quedaba en sus pensamientos ¿reamente Yui no pensaría hacer nada?

- en el club de entrenamiento-

_: ¡Kyoko-sempai suéltame!, Akari-chan dile que me deje_. Gritaba Chinatsu mientras Kyoko la tomaba de la cintura

_: ya que Yui no está aquí eres mía chinachuu_.

_: Kyoooooko sempai ¿realmente me estas escuchando?_. Gritaba Chinatsu

_: chicas no pelen_. Akari hablo cuando no pudo soportar más los gritos de su amiga

La tarde paso, Chinatsu logro salir de las garras de Kyoko cuando esta le daba un buen golpe por la cabeza, a las pocas horas Kyoko comenzó a sentir la falta de su mejor amiga, estaban tranquilas las menores leían y hablaban entre ellas, aprecia como si los papeles entre ella y Akari se habían intercambiado. L a rubia no le gustaba para nada aquel momento, se sentía apartada del grupo, y cuando las agujas marcaron el fin del día escolar, Kyoko no pudo volver a casa con su amiga, pues Yui se disculpó mil veces esa tarde tendría que terminar unos papeles con Ayano, Kyoko la sentía distante como si su primer día en el centro de estudiantes le había gustado más que estar miles de día junto a ella y sus amigas en el club de entrenamiento, no lloro, ni tampoco repitió hacer una de sus escenas de capricho, ella se despidió de Yui y de Ayano y partió a su casa, cuando por fin paso la puerta de la habitación, se hundió en su cama en un mar de pensamientos, buscando una forma de encontrarle solución a todo lo ocurrido.

Dos semanas pasaron desde la partida de Yui, Kyoko no asistió mucho a el club de entrenamiento, más bien ella buscaba alguna escusa como para ir a ver a su amiga al centro de estudiantes, pero luego empezó a notar que como las semanas pasaban , crecían la relación entre Ayano y Yui.


	2. quires ir al cine conmigo?

Himawari estaba sentada en su banco y miraba hacia un costado de a ratos, aquel espacio junto a la ventana estaba ocupado por una persona que hacía que su corazón latiera rápido, una persona que desde la infancia se encontraba en su vida, a pesar de que siempre peleaban y se contradecían, ella sentía que en su interior que le gustaba, aquella persona no era nadie más que Sakurako Omuro, las dos estaban luchando por ser vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero himawari sabía que Sakurako siempre hacia las mismas cosas que ella para poder pelearla, aunque a veces se preguntaba si era porque quería pasar más tiempo con ella, las últimas semanas para las dos estuvo complicada, pero con sus esfuerzos lograron salir de ese momento crucial en el centro de estudiantes ayudando Ayano con sus papeleos.

Himawari la miraba de a ratos, a veces la rubia se percataba de las acciones de la niña de pelo azul, pero no le daba importancia, Sakurako estaba confundida en sus sentimientos, se puso celosa la ves que chinatsu paso tiempo con himawari, pero también se sentía atraída a la falta de presencia de Akari, para poder decidir pensó en un plan, consistía en besar a esas dos personas, besar a la niña de pelo rojo no iba a ser difícil, pero a su rival de toda la vida sería mucho más que complicado, pero aun así Sakurako no se iba a dar por vencida cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos todo valía en el juego.

En el centro de estudiantes se encontraban dos niñas trabajando sin parar, una de ellas tenía el pelo largo y miraba los papeles en sima de la mesa, los ordenaba y abrochaba a gran velocidad, mientas que la otra la niña de pelo corto oscuro acomodaba los libros y se ocupaba de la limpieza del lugar, Yui estaba segura que su decisión no fue del todo errónea, estar en el centro de estudiantes le trajo un poco de calma, también había conocido más a la vicepresidenta yui Jamás hubiera imaginado que detrás de aquella Ayano fuerte e imponente se escondía una niña dulce y sonriente , pasar días con ella se hiso divertido, a diferencia de Kyoko, Ayano era más tranquila más organizada, en simples palabras era todo lo contrario a Kyoko y eso a yui le gustaba, y aunque tardo en descubrirlo sabía que le gustaba la presidenta y estaba dispuesta a conquistarla. Por su parte Ayano encontró un mundo completamente diferente a chitose, Yui era una persona con muchos conflictos pero siempre estaba atenta a sus problemas y a veces que la consuelen o que la atiendan a Ayano le resultaba atrayente, siempre pensó que Yui era esa especie de niña-niño pero era mucho más que eso, Yui era como la pequeña Yoshikawa solía describirla era como un príncipe, tomo su tiempo para que Ayano olvide los rizos rubios de Kyoko, pero de apoco Yui comenzó a tapar la imagen de la mangaka en su cabeza.

_: Ayano yo quería saber si tu _. Yui tenía la cara roja y las palabras no le salían bien del todo_: quisieras salir con migo al cine hoy… si no tienes planes claro_. Yui se sostenía la cabeza mientras una gota de sudor caía.

Por dentro Ayano saltaba de felicidad, desde que se enamoró de yui solo quería pasar tiempo con ella_: Es buena idea Funami-san _. Dijo Ayano soltando una sonrisa, hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que la presidenta siguió hablando

_: funami-san?

_: si dime_. Dijo yui acomodando los libros

_: puedo decirte yui…bueno… yo…_. La presidenta miraba hacia el piso mientras sostenía unos papeles para su suerte la morena la interrumpió

_: como tú quieras Ayano-san_. Esta forma de decir su nombre produjo un pequeño rubor en el rostro de Ayano y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa, las dos niñas continuaron sus trabajos pero ninguna se dio cuenta que detrás de la puerta había una niña con una carta en las manos, su corazón se había roto al escuchar la conversación de yui y Ayano, Chinatsu arrugo la carta y salió corriendo hacia el club de entrenamiento.

Ese día Kyoko decidió no entrar al club se escabullo en los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, se tomaba su tiempo más que nada para pensar porque se sentía solitaria, miraba por la ventana y se preguntaba como terminaría su año, ¿junto a sus mejores amigas o sola tratando de encontrar la oportunidad para ser mangaka?, antes de que Kyoko pueda romperse en lágrimas chinatsu choco con ella en el pasillo, fue un golpe fuerte las dos cayeron al piso, Kyoko se sobaba la cabeza cuando noto que la niña estaba llorando, no tardó en reaccionar y abrazar a su amiga.

_: chi.. chinatsu-chan ¿Qué te sucede?_. Dijo Kyoko con una voz pasiva, como chinatsu se sentía mal no se despegó de su rubia amiga y contesto

_: yui-sempai y seguirá-sempai saldrán hoy… ¡tendrán una cita romántica Kyoko-sempai!_. la rubia quedo paralizada con las palabras de su amiga , pero sabía que cuando se trataba de yui chinatsu podía exagerar un poco.

_: sabes que vayan al cine juntas no quiere decir que sea una cita romántica chinatsu-chan_. Kyoko sonaba tranquila y eso llamo la atención de chinatsu quien no tardó en cuestionar a la rubia.

_: ¿Qué clase de afecto tienen que tener para que yui-sempai llame por su nombre a suguira-sempai?_. La pelirosa mostro una de sus mueca s yandere

_: Pues creo que una amistad cercana, ¿si quieres podemos seguirlas?

Chinatsu se encontraba reflexionando la propuesta de Kyoko, quería ir pero no quería ser abusada por Kyoko mientras caminaba o vigilaba por detrás a su sempai.

_: bien pero con una condición.

_: si dime _. Dijo la rubia con los ojos brillantes

_: no es una cita_. Chinatsu dio vuelta el rostro

_: que aburrida eres chinatsu chan_. Kyoko hiso un mojhin y extendió su mano para ayudar a la pequeña a levantarse, a pesar de que no sería una cita el objetivo de Kyoko era perseguir a yui y Ayano, no importa que pasase solo quería ayudar a su amiga y por su propio bien claro.


	3. a donde van?

Yui y Ayano entraron a la sala sin preocupaciones, no se habían percatado de la presencia de sus dos amigas que estaban camufladas usando a Akari para permanecer sin presencia.

_Akari no te muevas si no nos verán _. Dijo Kyoko mientras comía sus palomitas

_: Kyoko chan bakka_. Dijo Akari mientras lloraba, chinatsu la tomo del hombro y le dio tres palmaditas en la espalda, esto la calmo y dejo de llorar. Las tres chicas permanecían sentadas detrás de la pareja, Ayano se sonrojaba cuando miraba, Kyoko noto esta acción pero tanto ella como chinatsu estaban atentas a los gestos de yui, pero no había reacción alguna cosa que era muy normal en yui, Kyoko se esforzaba por encontrar el mínimo movimiento y esto era parte del plan de chinatsu, le costaba admitirlo pero la rubia tenía una capacidad para leer a yui que ni ella lo entendía.

La película comenzó, era una película de terror, a veces yui también tenía sus ideas y sabía que Ayano podría asustarse y aprovecharía ese momento, la presidenta estaba concentrada en la película y trataba de no asustarse para no quedar mal ante Yui, ella sabía que la morena no era de asustarse con facilidad y habían varias cosas que consideraba estúpido, lo que no sabía era que yui esperaba que se asustara.

_: esta película me aburre_. Dijo yui mientras tomaba su bebida

_: si no es tan buena _. Dijo Ayano para seguirla pero por dentro tenía un terror, no sabía si dormiría hoy.

Detrás chinatsu sostenía un con un brazo a Kyoko y con el otro Akari, con la peligrosa rompiéndole lo poco que tenia de musculo la rubia no se podía concentrar en nada más que su dolor , mientras que Akari no mostraba dolor alguno ya que había quedado paralizada desde el comienzo de la película. Entonces sucedió Ayano se asustó y Yui aprovecho para rodearla con su brazo, esto despertó a chinatsu y a Kyoko quienes se pararon rápidamente, la rubia trato de contenerse así que se sentó y tomo a chinatsu colocándola de nuevo en su asiento. La pelirrosa entendió que su amiga quería seguir observando pero Kyoko tenía una cara de depresión que cualquiera podía notar.

Yui sostenía a la presidenta quien estaba a punto de llorar, yui levanto el rostro de Ayano y le dijo

_: no hay que temer Ayano estoy aquí_. Esto hiso que el rostro de Ayano se ruborizara.

Sus miradas seguían conectadas y yui estaba dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso, lo hubiera dado de no ser porque escucho un SEMPAI, seguido por un AKARIN detrás suyo, esto hiso dudar a la morena y seguir mirando la película, Ayano no entendió bien la situación pero escucho exactamente lo mismo que yui.

Akari sostenía a chinatsu fuertemente, Kyoko había salido corriendo de la sala y so sabía dónde estaba, así que saco a la peligrosa del lugar para evitar cualquier inconveniente, tal vez era lo mejor para las dos niñas, pero Akari dentro suyo deseaba que chitose volviera entonces todo sería nuevamente normal.

Cuando finalizo la película Yui acompaño a Ayano a su casa, de regreso hacia frio entonces le dio su hoddie a la presidenta, al parecer ella lo sentía mas el clima que la morena, durante las primeras cuadras no hablaron hasta que ayano interrumpió el silencio.

_: ¿Qué crees que fue aquel sonido?_. Dijo ayano

_: pues la verdad no lo sé, solo que me desconcertó bastante_. Yui mentía conocía exactamente aquellas dos voces, tal vez Ayano no se había percatado al darse vuelta, pero yui pudo ver claramente las dos siluetas saliendo del cine, lo único que se preguntaba era si Kyoko las había acompañado.

_: bueno me asuste bastante por hoy _. Dijo Ayano mientras escondía su rubor

_: pues es normal al ver una película de terror_. Dijo yui

_: ¿tú también te asustaste?_.

_: la verdad no, pero digo es normal asustarse_. Yui le dio una sonrisa dulce, Ayano devolvió la sonrisa por suerte no había quedado mal frente la morena. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ayano yui se despidió con un beso en la mejilla esto casi hace que Ayano explotara en sangre, pero se contuvo lo último que vio fue la silueta de Yui perderse entre las calles. Ayano noto que yui se olvidó su abrigo, pero como no podía alcanzarla lo guardo bajo su almohada, después de todo era el hoddie de la persona que amaba, Ayano estaba completamente ruborizada no sabía qué hacer ni lo que había pasado, solo recordaba cada segundo de aquel contacto visual, esto nunca le había pasado con la rubia, era diferente entonces decidió tomar el teléfono y hablar con la única persona que la entendería muy bien y la ayudaría a entender sus sentimientos.

_: hola chitose ¿Cómo te encuentras?_. Dijo Ayano de un lado de la línea

_: Ayano-chan, buenas noches, pues dentro un par de semanas volveré al colegio.

_: Bueno sabes quería comentarte algunas cosas_. Dijo Ayano tensa

_: pues dime sabes que siempre estaré allí para escucharte Ayano-chan_. Dijo chitose con su voz amable de siempre.

Ayano comenzó desde el principio con su historia, aunque ella no se entendía sabía que su amiga si lo haría, estuvieron más de media hora hablando hasta que chitose saco sus conclusiones.

_: Creo que te has obsesionado con funami-san Ayano-chan_. Dijo chitose soltando una pequeña risita

_: ¿obsesionado?, ¿Qué quieres decir?_. Dijo Ayano dando una vuelta en su cama

_: Sinceramente no creo que sea amor, describes a funami-san como un apersona perfecta en todos los sentidos, sabes mucho sobre ella y quieres estar con ella siempre, no creo que sea el mismo sentimiento que tuviste por toshino-san.

Ayano tardo en procesar la información y luego respondió.

_: ¿realmente lo crees? , ¿Qué puedo hacer para saber si es amor u obsesión ?_. Ayano estaba preocupada, pero chitose tenía razón habían probabilidades de que se haya obsesionado con la morena.

_: Pues bésala_.

_: ¿Qué, lo dices enserio?

_: si , si realmente la amas tendrás la necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo sentirás mucho más que lo que sientes ahora mismo , en cambio si la besas y no sientes algo diferente que te de esa necesidad olvídalo_. Chitose era muy sincera y aunque le costaba aceptarlo Ayano prometió a su amiga que lo haría en cuanto se diera la situación aunque tenía miedo lo haría, siguieron conversando un rato más y luego dieron por finalizada la llamada. La presidenta tomo el abrigo de yui apretándolo en su pecho antes de perderse en sus sueños.

Al día siguiente Kyoko apenas se levantó de su cama, recordaba el gesto de yui, ella no podía equivocarse, aquel gesto era el mismo con el que la morena solía mirarla cuando se despertaba en su apartamento, ella juraría que era idéntico, ¿realmente yui se había enamorado de Ayano? Aunque no sabía porque la preocupaba realmente trato de distraerse y fue a cambiarse para ir al colegio.

Esa mañana fue completamente normal para himawari, Akari se perdió en la clase y Sakurako no entendía nada, hasta que por fin toco el timbre de salida lo único que le llamo la atención fue que Sakurako no se dirigió a su banco como siempre, tomo otro camino hacia el lugar que ocupaba Akari, la niña de pelo azul simplemente las siguió con la mirada, Sakurako llego al banco de la niña y estuvieron hablando por un rato, chinatsu salió de allí apenas Akari le dijo que esperara , himawari no lograba entender lo que decían pero no quiso interrumpir, lo último que vio fue como las dos niñas salían de la habitación, esto provoco los celos de himawari pero ella se dejó llevar y las siguió.


	4. comienza el amor

Himawari siguió a Sakurako y Akari por los pasillos del colegio, pensó que entrarían a la sala del consejo pero pasaron de largo, a pesar de que himawari no le gustaba meterse en la vida de los demás no podía evitar saber qué es lo que ocurría, las siguió hasta que las niñas se detuvieron en el jardín del colegio nadie solía visitar ese lugar y himawari se escondió detrás de unos árboles, solo quedo allí contemplando la situación.

Sakurako estaba nerviosa tal vez habría sido mejor opción besar a himawari primero, pero sus dudas de cómo hacerlo nublaron su mente, entonces decidió empezar por el lado fácil , Akari por su parte estaba un poso asustada la castaña le había dicho que necesitaba un favor, la niña de los bollos siempre hacia favores pero esa ves por alguna razón no quería, igualmente se obligó a ir y ayudar a du amiga sea lo que sea , entonces noto la mirada de Sakurako , era desafiante pero a la vez se notaba el miedo en sus ojos , Akari no dijo nada, sintió las manos de Sakurako en sus mejillas, fue un movimiento rápido y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sus labios ya estaban sobre los de ella se sentía tan , frio.

El beso no duro mucho, Akari quedo en blanco y simplemente se cayó al piso Sakurako simplemente la socorrió pero antes soltó un leve, ¡Akari!, Antes de agacharse a levantarla, cuando trataba de explicarle a su amiga porque lo había hecho noto una figura detrás del árbol y se acercó a mirar. Himawari se había quedado allí inmóvil no lo podía creer y cuando noto que Sakurako se acercaba se lanzó a correr sin dirección alguna, sus oídos pudieron captar un ¡Himawari no es lo que piensas!, antes de salir de allí.

Ayano fue contenta al centro de estudiantes ese día, a pesar de que besar a funami seria tarea difícil estaba dispuesta hacerlo, solo que el tiempo se le agotaba chitose volvería tan solo pasaran dos semanas, Ayano abrió la puerta del lugar , pudo notar a yui dormida sobre los papeles pendientes.

_: ey yui necesito tu ayuda_. Dijo Ayano tomándola del hombro no hubo respuesta entonces se agacho pero se dio cuenta de que _ ¿está dormida?_.se dijo a sí misma, _ ¿será que debería?...no, no debo hacerlo si la beso dormida sería un robo_. Mientras Ayano se cuestionaba Yui despegaba sus ojos

_: ¿Ayano-san? ¿Estás aquí?_. Yui levanto su rostro quedando completamente frente a frente con Ayano, esto provoco un rubor en el rostro de la presidenta

_: eh? Yui, perdón yo no quise_. Ayano comenzó a sacudir las manos cuando Yui la interrumpió

_: no te preocupes, se suponía que debía terminar estos papeleos, pero no lo hice lo siento_. Yui agacho un poco su cabeza para tomar los papeles, pero sus frentes seguían pegadas aun

_: no déjalos_. Dijo Ayano tomando las manos de Yui_. Está bien no te preocupes_. Ayano soltó una leve sonrisa.

_: Si me tengo que preocupar, por mi culpa no estarán listos_. Dijo yui

_: olvídalo si _. Ayano estaba en un mundo completamente diferente al que estaba yui, su mirada fija y brillante atrapo a Yui completamente, sus manos estaban sobre las de la morena y abajo los papeles, sus frentes chocaban y yui pudo notar como Ayano paso saliva, Yui no podía evitarlo la presidenta llenaba sus sentidos en ese momento, mantuvo la mirada unos segundos cuando comenzó acercarse al rostro de la niña de pelo morado, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos con un roce de labios, Ayano sintió un golpe en el estómago como si nada más importara en ese momento, su mente no decía nada más que Yui Yui Yui. El beso duro unos minutos, Ayano puso su mano sobre el rostro de Yui.

_: sabes pensé que no era un sentimiento, pero ahora lo entiendo_. Dijo Ayano sin perder su mirada

_: yo pensé que no sentías lo mismo, pensé que te gustaba Kyoko_.

_. Pues la verdad me gustaba, pero ahora estoy segura _.

_: parece que himawari y Sakurako no vendrán hoy _. Dijo yui mirando los asientos vacíos

_: ¿y si nos tomamos el día libre?_.

_: eso me parece una buena idea, ahora que me acuerdo tengo que hacer las compras ¿quieres ir?

_: pues claro_. Ayano y yui se pararon, Yui extendió su mano para encontrar a la de Ayano, la presidenta se ruborizo y salieron de la sala de estudiantes.

En el club de entrenamiento Kyoko no podía soportar ver como Chinatsu lloraba y Akari no estaba allí para ayudarla, aunque chinatsu siempre le agrado no podía soportarla la rubia quería tirarle el té en la cara.

_: porque Yui sempai con Sugiura sempai, ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?_. Chinatsu lloraba sin consolación, gritaba y pataleaba, Kyoko miraba hacia un costado con cara de no querer saber nada.

_: sabes pueden ser felices juntas _. Dijo Kyoko en tono serio

Chinatsu paro su llanto _: ¿a qué te refieres?

_: Pues tú sabias que Yui no gustaba, me refiero…_ sobándose la cabeza_ ella nunca lo dijo y aquel día en el cine… yo… sentí que en la mirada de yui había un sentimiento

_: Kyoko sempai, estas muy seria ¿estás bien?_. Dijo chinatsu preocupada la rubia nunca actuaba así.

_: Pues sí, pensar que estaré sola el resto de mi vida es reconfortante_. Kyoko no sonaba normal, parecía que estaba enloqueciendo, miraba a un punto lejano

_: ¿sola?_. Chinatsu no la comprendía cuando Akari abrió la puerta del club

_: Akari-chan, Yui sempai no me ama_. Grito chinatsu mientras corría a su amiga, Akari la abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza, pero noto a Kyoko muy vacía, esto le llamo la atención y camino hasta su amiga

_: Kyoko chan ¿estás bien?_ no hubo respuesta y Akari volvió a preguntar, los ojos de la mangaka se tornaron de lágrimas, esto asusto a las dos menores, no podían hacer nada más que escuchar las palabras al aire de Kyoko, era como si la rubia hablara consigo misma mientras sus amigas la abrazaban.

_: No puedo soportarlo más, Yui siempre fue mi amiga desde la infancia, me protegió me cuido, soy la única que la entiende, como es que no me quiere como Ayano, que es lo que no le di, puede que tarde mucho en entenderlo, pero estaba claro, pensé que me gustaba Ayano pero no es así, Ayano es sexy nada más me atrae físicamente, y cuando la vi con yui mi cabeza no repetía nada más palabras hirientes, y soy egoísta porque no puedo dejar que Yui sea feliz, porque no quiero nada más que se fije en mí, soy mala persona porque ni siquiera noto Akari_.

Kyoko comenzó a llorar cada vez más fuerte y no podía parar las dos niñas comenzaron a llorar junto porque sentían el mismo dolor, pero por ver a su amiga en tal estado, ellas estaban acostumbradas a que Kyoko este feliz las cosas cambiaban de un día al otro , todo era tan de repente y dolía, Akari a pesar de las lágrimas de sus amigas se contuvo y las tomo a las dos del hombro, con la poca presencia que tenia se las arregló para que la noten y puedan escucharla

_: chicas, lo se , se que no debe ser fácil que la persona que aman este con otra, pero hay que pensar por Yui , ella siempre tiene esa mirada fría, pero aquella ves cuando estábamos en el cine, tenía tanta alegría, dejemos que la alegría de ella sea la nuestra, a pesar de que duela, aunque nos cueste una integrante del club, ella es feliz Ayano es feliz, nosotras sus amigas tenemos que estar felices, kyoko no eres mala simplemente el amor nos lleva hacer malas personas o hacer cosas peores_. Con esas últimas palabras las tres chicas se perdieron en un abrazo tanto chinatsu como Kyoko se prometieron olvidar a Yui.

Chitose estaba en su apartamento aun en cama, ella se preguntaba qué habría pasado con su amiga, a pesar de que sentía mal por decirle que podía ser una obsesión, ella deseaba que lo fuera, ella gustaba de la presidenta desde hace mucho tiempo por eso siempre la acompañaba y le aconsejaba sobre toshino Kyoko, a pesar de que le doliera. Chitose estaba en sus pensamientos cuando al cuarto entro Chizuru

_: onne-san ¿Qué piensas?_. en sus manos traía una bandeja con dos tazas de té y galletitas

_: Chizuru, pues es que yo…

_: ¿problemas con el amor?_. Dijo Chizuru con una sonrisa

_: pues déjame explicarte _. Chitose estuvo media hora explicándole las cosas a su hermana, le comento sobre la presidenta su amor por ella, que antes Ayano gustaba de Kyoko pero no le preocupaba pero ahora estaba por salir con funami-san y se sentía realmente mal Chizuru la escucho atentamente, cuando chitose termino tomo su té y espero una respuesta de su hermana.

_: Pues es raro sabes, a pesar de que tú a conoces más, a mí no me convence_. Dijo Chizuru

_: ¿Qué quieres decir onne-san?_. Dijo chitose antes de comerse una galletita

_: Que odio a kyoko y que no me convence Yui _. Dijo Chizuru

_: ¿Qué Yui?_. Chitose realmente se sorprendió

_: siempre esta con Kyoko, la deja un par de semanas y se enamora de Ayano, no te parece extraño.

Las dos hermanas se quedaron mirando un rato, buscando una respuesta a la pregunta que hiso Chizuru.


	5. lo comprendes?

Himawari no paraba de decirse a sí misma que era una simple idiota, atrás de ella iba Sakurako tratando de alcanzarla, la niña de trenzas no pensaba detenerse, ¿Quién se creía Sakurako? Jugar con los sentimientos de los demás y luego correr atrás de ella tratando de dar explicaciones, himawari aumento la velocidad y salió del colegio dejando atrás a la castaña sin poder explicarle lo que paso.

A pesar de que le dolía no miro atrás , tampoco paro de correr hasta llegar a su casa, subió las escaleras y simplemente escondió su rostro en la almohada, sin parar de llorar se decía a si misma ''tal vez si no hubiese hablado con Funami- sempai no lo hubiese visto''.

''_Flashback''_

__: Yui? _. Yui levanto la vista de los papeles, pudo notar que aquella voz provenía de la niña más delicada que conocía, Himawari Furutari._

__: Furutani-san ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?_. Dijo Yui, no eran horas de clase al parecer._

__: Pues me han dicho que eres una persona que no tiene muchos problemas en el amor y quisiera saber si…_

__: Quieres un consejo ¿verdad?_. Dijo yui con una sonrisa en la cara, la niña de trenzas simplemente se ruborizo y asintió con la cabeza _: pues yo no soy una persona sin problemas en el amor, sabes la persona que amo no me corresponde y mis sentimientos están muy confusos, pero tal vez pueda ayudarte._

__: Yo… me gusta alguien, pero no sé si gusta de mí porque pienso que le gusta otra persona._

__: Bueno te ayudare si tu e ayudas a mí._

__: me parece justo_. Dijo himawari tomando asiento. Yui dejo los papeles a un costado_

__: Sé que te gusta Sakurako_. Esas palabras causaron un rubor en la cara de himawari_. Tal vez si la sigues cuando este con esa persona tal vez descubras la verdad, pero puedes lastimarte, ya que si salen lo descubrirás._

__: Es verdad, pero no creo que tenga otra opción ¿Y cuál es tu problema?_

__: A mí me gusta Kyoko pero sé que le gusta Ayano, y desde que estoy aquí me odia, ahora pienso que también me gusta Ayano pero ahora pienso que a ella también le gusta kyoko , y no puedo sacarme a Kyoko de la cabeza._

__: pues puedes descubrir si Kyoko gusta de ti saliendo con Ayano._

__: Pero si Ayano se enamora de mí, la lastimaría._

__: tienes razón pero si son celos de Kyoko te darás cuenta, si sufre por ti también. Ayano siempre confunde sentimientos a la larga chitose la ayudara. _

''_findeflashback''_

Himawari dio dos vueltas en su cama, miro su teléfono tenía ganas de llamas a funami, pero algo le decía que ella no estaba en casa ''¿Cómo le ira a ella?.

Yui y Ayano habían pasado un buen rato juntas, fueron a tomar unos helados y luego hicieron las compras, al final del día estaban agotadas. Yui subió las escaleras y la presidenta la seguía detrás con algunas bolsas, cuando llegaron a la puerta Yui saco las llaves de su bolsillo, lo que no imaginaba era encontrarse con Kyoko, estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el sofá de la sala, yui frunció el ceño y grito

_: KYOKO! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?_. La rubia se levantó poco a poco, miro hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Yui.

_ ¿yui? , ya has llegado… entre porque le pedí una copia de la llave al recepcionista, él sabe que suelo venir y le dije que te esperaría arriba.

Yui suspiro y luego miro a su novia, quien no le agradaba la idea de que Kyoko entrara cuando quisiera a la casa de Yui, la presidenta no tardó en responderle

_: ¿a qué viniste toshino-san?_. Kyoko miro a los ojos de la presidenta, noto que todos sus sentimientos por ella ya no eran los mismos , no tenía miedo de enfrentarla ni tampoco se ruborizaba como antes, no tener el control a Kyoko le molestaba, pero algo estaba claro a las dos les gustaba yui y Kyoko a pesar de no tener la ventaja no iba a perder.

_: Pues vine a la casa de mi Yui a que me dé un poco de ron con pasas_. Yui se fue hacia la cocina, saco de la heladera un ron con pasas y se lo tiro a Kyoko_: Oye! Puedes ser un poco más hostil conmigo sabes.

_: que tengas hambre no te da derecho a entrar aquí sin mi permiso_. Kyoko se enojo

_: lo ago. Siempre, que estés con tu novia no me va hacer cambiar_. Kyoko se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a comer, luego se dio la vuelta con ron con pasas por toda la cara y dijo unas palabras de las que se pudo entender _: ''zo me quedo poque za le avize a miz parez que me quedo a domi''

Yui cerró los ojos suspiro y dijo_: por lo menos traga antes de hablar_. Kyoko repitió

_: yo me quedo porque ya le avise a mis padres que me quedo a dormir_. Ayano no dijo nada, toco la espalda de yui, está la miro y la presidenta la beso al frente de la rubia, Kyoko tenía unas ganas de saltar del sofá y matarla a golpes, luego yui la acompaño hasta su casa , cuando volvió , Kyoko la esperaba vestida de tomate en el sofá nuevamente. Yui dejo su chaqueta a un lado y se sentó junto a la mangaka.

_: Sabes puedes avisarme que vendrás, ¿Quién te dijo que Ayano sale conmigo?.

_: simplemente lo sé, era de esperarse_. Dijo Kyoko sin mirar a a Yui, esta intento abrazar a la rubia pero no la dejo, entonces Yui se fue a tomar una ducha, cuando salió observo que la rubia se había dormido en el sofá, busco una manta, a medida que la tapaba observaba el tomate rojo, cuando llego al rosto noto que estaba húmedo. Yui se preguntó para sí misma ¿estaba llorando?.


	6. un dia extraño

_Antes de empezar la historia quisiera decir que no esperaba algún comentario por mi historia, la verdad no sabía si continuar , gracias por su comentario y que disfruten el siguiente capítulo de ''lo que me apara el destino''_.

Esa noche Yui no pudo dejar de dar vueltas en su cama, pensaba en su conversación con himawari, pensaba en Ayano, si ella realmente la amaba, Kyoko también era parte de su insomnio tan solo pensar que la rubia estaba en su casa, sus celos, ¿realmente Kyoko podría tener sentimientos hacia ella?, ¿si se atrevería a confesarle que le respondería?, ¿Qué pasaría con Ayano si le decía que si? , Yui no aguanto más y se levantó de cama, abrió la puerta y observo el sofá, su amiga rubia se encontraba en los dulces sueños sería mejor no despertarla, pero no hiso falta que Yui la llamara ya que dio dos pasos hacia la cocina y cuando abrió la heladera Kyoko se levantó de inmediato.

_: ¿Piensas darme ron con pasas?_. Una pequeña gota se pudo notar en Yui, su mirada cambio y la miro de reojo pensaba ''realmente no cambiaras verdad'', pero la sonrisa de Kyoko le decía que no se acordaba lo que había pasado .

_: Queda uno, tómalo si quieres_. Dijo Yui mientras extendía su mano entregándole el helado a su amiga

_: Sabes Yui, nunca lo pensé pero creo que soy bastante celosa_. Kyoko no se había olvidado en realidad y lo único que quería era tener a Yui cueste lo que le cueste.

_: ¿que acabas de decir?_. Dijo Yui mientras se dirigía a la sala. Se pudo ver en Kyoko una pequeña sonrisa, como si esa situación la hubiera planeado desde hace tiempo, Yui se sentó en al sofá, Kyoko simplemente se sentó a su lado y repitió.

_: Creo que soy muy celosa_. Yui levanto una ceja

_: realmente eres celosa, lo sé y se nota_. Kyoko se rio comió un poco de su ron con pasas, Yui comenzó a sentir que el clima cambiaba entre ellas dos y eso la ponía nerviosa, sabía que Kyoko leería cada gesto de ella, después de todo siempre fue así. Kyoko dejo su ron con pasas y avanzo en el sofá como un pequeño gatito hacia ella, Yui comenzó a tirarse hacia atrás, pero lentamente llegaba al final del sofá, sintió el calor de Kyoko cada vez más cerca, hasta que ella pudo llegar a su oído y le dijo

_: No eres idiota Yui, te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero sabes ... *Kyoko apegaba su cuerpo contra el de Yui*… si realmente amaras a Ayano me hubieras empujado, sos la persona más fiel que conozco sabes_. Yui no decía palabras, cuando Kyoko se acercaba de esa manera ella no podía reaccionar, ¿realmente esos son los sentimientos? No pueden ser controlados, pero ella estaba con Ayano, que pensaba realmente no le importaba estaba con ella para conseguir los celos de Kyoko y fue peor de lo que pensaba, ahora ella se encontraba en una situación bastante incomoda pero a la ves dulce y excitante, con la persona que amaba realmente ¿Qué aria?, no podía pensarlo había dejado de ser ella en cuanto salió de su habitación. Yui susurro el nombre de Kyoko antes de caer en las garras de lo que antes era su mejor amiga y ahora su amante.

_: Sabía que no me dejarías aunque quisieras…Yui_. Fue lo último que dijo Kyoko antes de rozar sus labios y dejar que la noche caiga sobre ellas.

Al día siguiente, Yui tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Kyoko había insistido en quedarse pero la morocha no le permitió faltar al colegio, habían quedado en no contrale a nadie lo que pasaba entre ellas hasta que Yui arreglara las cosas con Ayano. Igualmente no había que olvidarse que Ayano era la novia de Yui , por lo tanto tenía más prioridad que Kyoko, eso la enfureció ya que esa tarde después del colegio Ayano insistió en ver a su novia, Kyoko le repitió varias veces que se haría cargo, pero la presidenta no dejo que lo haga después de todo ella era su novia ¿cierto?, Kyoko insistió pero fue en vano termino sentada en la cama de su casa rezando porque Yui no deje que la relación tome vuelo y la terminara de una vez.

Kyoko tomo su celular que estaba sobre la mesita de luz, busco en sus contactos y llamo a Akari , a pesar de su falta de presencia, sabía que la pelirroja era bastante comprensible y la ayudaría.

_:_Moshi moshi_. Dijo Akari en la otra línea_

__: Akarinnnn, soy Kyoko tengo que contarte algo, necesito tu ayuda_. _

__: puedes contarme lo que quieras sabes que siempre estaré allí … ¿Kyoko estas? Oigo tu respiración._

__: perdón Akari chan, me entretuve dibujando a mirakurun, hasta mi dibujo tiene mas presencia._

__: kyokoo chan bakaa_. Dijo Akari _

__: perdón perdón, escucha es muy largo, pero podemos encontrarnos en algún lugar realmente necesito ayuda akarin_._

__: bien entonces nos encontramos en la cafetería del centro comercial ¿ok?_._

__: bien allí estaré._

Kyoko dejo su celular a un lado, podía hablar tranquilamente con Akari después de todo parecía ser la única a la cual no le afectaban mucho los sentimientos últimamente, por lo tanto pensaba más que los demás en estos casos. Kyoko tomo las llaves de la casa olvido su celular antes de salir pero no se dio cuenta.

Caminaba pacíficamente por la calle, llego al centro comercial y se detuvo al ver una escena que le llamo la atención, su amiga Furutari se encontraba sentada en la fuente central , parecía estar apagada, como si no tuviera motivos para estar allí realmente. Akari se acercó lentamente y le toco el hombro

_: Furutari-san.. Oye _. Paso la mano frente a su rostro, esto llamo la atención de la niña estaba bastante distraída como para notarla.

_: Akaza-san ¿Qué haces aquí?_. Dijo himawari ocultando su rabia

_: pues me encontrare con Kyoko dentro de unos minutos ¿y tú?_. Himawari observo la fuente

_: viene aquí para concentrarme y comprender mis sentimientos _. Akari sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, pero ese día no podía olvidarlo se había dado cuenta de que Sakurako la atraía por lo menos físicamente , parte ella era la única que la notaba, pero Akari escondía sus sentimientos ya que cuando quería hablar de ello Kyoko o chinatsu se concentraban en Yui y la dejaban sola.

_: Perdóname, yo no quise besar a Sakurako-chan_. Dijo Akari agitando las manos, pero himawari cambio su rostro

_: ¿Sakurako-chan?..._ hubo un silencio

_: Oye tengo que encontrarme con Kyoko lo siento_. Dio Akari antes de salir de allí corriendo, himawari intento detenerla, pero fue en vano su falta de presencia la camuflo entre la gente, fue suficiente para que Himawari la perdiera de vista.

Ayano abrió la puerta del departamento lentamente de tal manera que esta no hiso ruido alguno, se escabullo por la casa, noto que Yui estaba acostada en su cama , sus ojos estaban cerrados, dormía profundamente, Ayano por su parte se acercó lo más lento posible su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado, aparte de que sorprendería a Yui, pues verla tan indefensa era muy linda, de apoco Ayano se sentó en la cama , tomo el rostro de Yui y la beso , Yui extendió su mano por la cintura de la niña, sin abrir los ojos aun, pero cometió un error , cuando se separon antes de abrirlos nuevamente dijo el nombre de Kyoko muy suavemente pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que estas palabras llegaran a los oídos de Ayano. Cuando abrió los ojos se tapó la boca, no podía creerlo, ver a Ayano llorando le rompía el alma, ella no quería eso, Ayano la miro y le dijo

_:¿kyoko?¿porque dices su nombre?_.


	7. mentes en blanco

_Siento no haber publicado nada estos meses , tuve tantos exámenes y otros inconvenientes que no pude escribir._

_Leí todas sus opiniones y las tuve en cuenta, espero haber mejorado y que disfruten este capítulo de ''lo que me ampara el destino''._

No sabía porque la había nombrado, en su cabeza rebotaba la frase _''Sakurako-chan''_ ¿tal vez fue el beso?, ella no tenía sentimientos por la castaña o al menos hasta donde ella sabía, pero porque perder el tiempo pensando en amores cuando su mejor amiga la esperaba para hablar con ella, tenía que concentrarse, kyoko la estaría esperando con miles de preguntas existenciales y quejas, tal vez sus heridas se habían hecho más profundas, no lo sabría si se concentraba en Sakurako, entonces acelero sus pasos para encontrarse con la rubia, tomo su bolso levanto la vista y vio a la mangaka sentada en un bar al aire libre.

Se apresuró , la mangaka estaba concentrada en su celular, perder una llamada de Yui no era buena idea en estos momentos, tal vez solo si tal vez…

-¿Kyoko chan?, ¿Cómo estás?-agito su mano sin encontrar respuesta- ¿oye kyoko?- . La rubia no reacciono hasta que un pequeño zumbido llego a sus oídos, al levantar la vista del teclado táctil se dio cuenta que su amiga pelirroja ya había llegado.

-Akari-chan… como lo siento, la verdad no te oí llegar, tampoco note que te sentaste lo siento- la pelirroja tiño un mohín en su rostro , Kyoko extendió su mano y le dio palmadas en su cabeza.

-Oye kyoko-chan ¿sobre qué querías hablar? – continuo la pelirroja

-pues veras , presta atención a la historia porque no la repetiré dos veces, mis palabras no son gratis- _kyoko agito la mano y continuo-_ ¿quieres un te realmente es larga la historia?-.

Akari se quedó mirando a su amiga ¿esa confianza en sí misma?, solo había una persona que provocaba eso en kyoko y era …

Himawari se concentró lo más que pudo, pero ninguna palabra de autoayuda en su mente podía ayudarla, no había manera de no caer en depresión ¿Cómo olvidaría a Sakurako?. La maldita castaña la tenía por el piso, todos los meses la misma historia, una chica y otra y otra y otra.

Ahora en sus garras no se encontraba nadie más que la pequeña pelirroja, aunque le gustaría hacer algo por ella, ¿para qué?, no podría contra los encantos de la castaña , a la larga vería a su amiga pelirroja correr por los pasillos con lágrimas en los ojos o ni lo notaria, después de todo Akari padece de presencia .Maldecía una y otra vez como cada día que pensaba en ella, pero cuando más lo necesitaba una mano toco su hombro .

-¿oye? ¿Estarás aquí todo el día?- esa vos, tan pacifica, tan protectora, tan cariñosa que unas cuantas veces le había aconsejado, como confundir a Yui, después de todo Himawari y ella siempre quedaban solas en el consejo de estudiantes, cuando tenía un problema con Sakurako terminaba llorando en los hombros de Funami.

-Yui … has recibido mi mensaje- Himawari levanto su vista para saludarla cuando noto el rostro de su amiga, estaba apagado, parecía sin fuerzas.-¿Yui?,¿estás bien?- Yui miro hacia otro lado, cerca no estaba nadie conocido, por lo menos lo que alcanzaba a ver hacia su alrededor su radar no encontraba problemas, volvió a concentrarse en Himawari- pues, es una larga historia ¿quieres escuchar?- Himawari asintió con la cabeza, Yui se sentó y comenzó a narrar el relato de la mañana.

''_flashback''_

_Esa noche Yui su hundió en el cuerpo de Kyoko, rozo cada parte de ella, era como nadar en un mar tibio, tan atrayente, tan placentero._

_Se levantó esa mañana con fiebre, la mangaka insistió varias veces para quedarse, pero ella podía cuidarse sola, envió a su rubia amante al colegio tras varios intentos fallidos de parte de ella._

_Yui se había dormido, no llego a escuchar que alguien abrió la puerta, pero sintió unos labios sobre los suyos , simplemente pensó ''acaso no te das por vencido'', pero sus labios dijeron el nombre de su amante, sin saber que no eran suyos, esos labios, pertenecían a la persona que le había entregado todo hace unos días._

_-¿Ayano?-_

_-¿kyoko?, ¿Por qué dices su nombre?-_

_Yui intento frenarla pero sus intentos fueron en vano, Ayano se fue tan rápido que no le dejo defenderse, no pudo dar explicaciones. Igualmente no tenía ni idea que podía haber dicho en su defensa, kyoko era parte de su mente ahora y Ayano era un adorno por descartar. _

_Escucho sonar su celular, había recibido un mensaje de Himawari, la citaba en la fuente del centro comercial. A pesar de la mañana pesada y que aún le dolía la cabeza , tomar un café con Himawari podía ser buena idea para despejarse un poco._

''_fin flashback''_

Himawari escucho a Yui, aunque le pareció malo su pensamiento sobre Ayano, sabía que Yui estaba haciendo lo posible para no herir los sentimientos de nadie.

-¿has pensado alguna vez , que es lo que le sucede a la vicepresidenta?- pregunto Himawari , Yui la miro unos segundos, reflexiono la pregunta de su amiga y contesto

-los sentimientos de Ayano los respeto, sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo , yo también tengo sentimientos, ella puede respetar los míos, no sé, ya me duele la cabeza de nuevo- Yui agacho la vista, a pesar de que su corazón era fuerte, su mente no le dejaba arruinar los sentimientos de otra persona. Himawari lo notaba, se había dado cuenta que su amiga tenía una lucha en sí misma, su corazón contra su cerebro.

-Funami-san sé que el corazón es fuerte y la mente piensa, pero si ambos no van de la mano nunca llegaras a nada, tomate tu tiempo - Himawari tomo aire y continuo- por lo menos las personas que amas te aman también, porque Sakurako termino con todo el amor que yo podía tener por ella- Yui estaba en cero, pero al escuchar a Himawari decir su última frase su cara cambio, ¿Qué había pasado?.

-Qué cambio de opinión ¿a qué se debe Furutari-san?- reacciono Yui, Himawari cruzo sus piernas y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

-simplemente me demostró que sus sentimientos no son los mismos que los míos, y que yo solo estorbo entre su relación con Akari-san-. Yui no esperaba eso , en cuanto Himawari nombro a su mejor amiga se sorprendió y cayo a agua de la fuente.-Yui!-exclamo Himawari –perdón no pensé que…-

-no te preocupes, pobre Akari espero que cuando este llorando por Sakurako no note su presencia- Yui miro a su miga de trenzas y comenzó a reír, después de todo su corazón tenia preguntas y el de su amiga también, sabía que lo resolvería pero prefería tomar ese día para salir con Himawari y olvidar a sus amantes.- y si vamos a comer algo , tengo hambre- dijo Yui

-pues si te pegas un baño y te cambias de ropa tal vez- dijo Himawari mientras ayudaba a su amiga a Salir de la fuente

- tienes razón vamos a mi departamento entonces-. Yui consiguió salir de la fuente, y mientras lo hacía jalo de la mano de Himawari y el tiro en el agua.

– ahora tendrás que bañarte también-

-yuiiiiiiiii fuck bien no queda otra no-

¿Qué es el dolor?, ¿Por qué las personas sufrimos? ¿Por qué nada me sale bien? ¿Por qué existe kyoko? ¿Por qué Yui no me ama? La vice presidenta se torturaba en sus pensamientos, había llamado a su amiga Chistose pero no contestaba sus llamadas, le dolía, le dolía recordar cada beso cada roce, ella se había enamorado de la morena, pero no le partencia , ¿acaso ella era un estorbo?¿ella estaba en medio de una relación?,¿Por qué Yui la acepto si ella amaba a Kyoko?, ¿qué sucedió? , ¿Dónde se equivocó? No tenía nada en claro, la cama era grande para ella, el aburrimiento más el dolor no era buena combinación.

Ayano había caído en un estado neutro, tantos problemas, familiares y de amor no eran buenos para una adolecente. Su mejor amiga no se encontraba allí para escucharla, el tiempo pasaba y en su mente eran preguntas sin respuestas. La vice presidenta no podía soportarlo más , una última pregunta atravesó por su mente antes de cometerlo, miro las sábanas blancas de su cama y pensó ¿Qué tal quedarían teñidas de sangre?.


	8. Mas allá de lagrimas

_Como están aquí les dejo el octavo capítulo de ''lo que me ampara el destino'' espero que es guste._

Kyoko había comenzado a contar su historia, palabras tras palara Akari cada vez estaba más confundida, no sabía si era por la manera en la que Kyoko narraba o porque no podía creer esas actitudes de parte de Yui, su amiga explico cada detalle de la historia pero de una manera bastante confusa y contradictora, la inocente Akari había quedado en shock apenas había escucho la frase ''Yui salía con Ayano'', sus amigas ¿salir?, ¿salir de compras? , ¿a tomar un té?, no lo entendía hasta que Kyoko hablo de su relación con Yui, dentro de la cabeza de Akari pasaron miles de imágenes de Kyoko y Yui besándose, ¿Qué?, esto no era normal las mejores amigas no hacen eso. Akari jugaba con su te reflexionando lo que Kyoko le decía, pero luego su mente se enfocó en una persona, Sakurako, no sabía porque ni desde cuándo, tal vez fue el beso pero la castaña llamaba su atención. Levanto la vista para notar de que kyoko aún seguía narrando la historia, genial, estaba más perdida que nunca y cada vez la rubia tenía más lágrimas en sus ojos . Finalizo la historia después de dos tazas de té y Akari no había entendido más del veinte por ciento.

-Y eso es todo, Yui y yo estamos juntas pero no sé si es algo- kyoko se rasco la mejilla miro su té y comenzó a jugar con él, mientras que reposaba su rostro sobre la palma de su mano- tal vez si Ayano…- kyoko dejo sus palabras aparte, su mirada se había detenido tras la ventanilla del local. Akari no entendía el gesto de Kyoko así que decidió darse vuelta para tratar de entender que sucedía. Eran Yui y Himawari, estaban mirando unos accesorios del local que estaba justo al frente del bar donde se encontraban ellas, volvió su mirada a Kyoko, la rubia levantaba la ceja y jugaba con su te sin desviar la mirada de Yui.

-¿kyoko?- Akari paso su mano frente al rostro de la mangaka-oye ¿Kyoko?-repitió, la mangaka reacciono tras notar la acción de Akari.

-lo siento yo no note que estabas aquí- la rubia emitió una leve sonrisa mientras llevaba la palma de su mano detrás de su cabeza- gracias por escucharme Akari-chan- la pelirroja no iba a responder eso, sabía que kyoko se había perdido en la imagen de Yui y Himawari así que no hiso más que preguntar .

-¿Qué pensaste kyoko-chan?- dijo Akari , su amiga no tardó mucho en dar una respuesta, Kyoko es sencilla en esas cosas, no es de guardarse lo sentimientos apenas pasaba algo por s mente no tenía problema de decirlo y esto era algo que Akari sabía bien.

-Pues- kyoko saco la mirada de la pareja y se concentró en Akari- Yui es una gran persona, siempre es atenta, me consiente, me da ese cariño tan especial yo…- kyoko miro su té con melancolía-amo a Yui desde que somos pequeñas, desde que la bese a los cinco años, pero yo…yo tengo miedo de que se vaya- dijo kyoko para luego notar que Himawari y Yui ya no estaban allí. Akari entendía a su amiga, ella y Yui habían sido amigas desde prescolar, siempre estaban juntas y la morena siempre contuvo a Kyoko, Akari sabía bien que sus amigas terminarían juntas, kyoko simplemente tenía miedo de perderla, aunque no sabía bien porque esas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, la pelirroja tenía dos teorías , simplemente Kyoko no confiaba en Yui, o se consideraba tan caprichosa que podría perderla con cualquier persona. Igualmente, no estaba del todo segura, miró a Kyoko que estaba concentrada en su respuesta ¿acaso le estaba prestando atención?, por primera vez en largo tiempo Akari se sintió protagonista.

-¿Dudas de Yui kyoko-chan?- pregunto Akari tomando la cuenta del bar.

-No, solo pienso que ella merece una mujer mejor que yo, que sepa contenerla cuidarla…-kyoko comenzó a lagrimear de apoco- Tal vez necesita una mujer como Himawari o Ayano-

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono Akari en cuanto escucho a su amiga.

Yui estuvo la tarde completa con Himawari, pasaron por varias tiendas, terminaron en un local de ropa a la moda, donde Himawari comenzó a probarse todo y claramente Yui opinaba de como se le veía. Luego de varios cambios de ropa salieron de allí con varias bolsas, Himawari se había encargado de elegir varias prendas para Yui, quien no dijo nada pues la niña de trenzas tenia buen gusto y no le hizo gastar tanto. A la noche llegaron a su apartamento tal cual Yui había prometido, saco de su bolsillo invito a pasar antes a su amiga mientras entraba las bolsas de las compras.

-¿tienes hambre?- dijo Yui mientras tomaba su celular para hacer un pedido de comida rápida.

- Bueno la verdad es que si- dijo Himawari mientras observaba el lugar, Yui era tan ordenada, tenía lo suficiente como para estar bastante cómoda. Sakurako siempre la trato como se le daba la gana, la mayoría de las veces mal, pero en este momento se encontraba cómoda. Se sentó en el sofá y Yui la siguió, noto que la morena encendía la play station.

-¿juegas?- dijo Yui extendiendo un joystick

-Si eres gentil conmigo si- dijo Himawari dando a entender que no era buena en los juegos, Yui asintió con la cabeza y esta tomo el control. Tras una hora de jugo se escuchó el timbre del apartamento – debe ser el pedido- dijo Himawari levantándose antes que Yui, y así era si ambas acomodaban el lugar en unos minutos estarían con el estómago contento.

Después de una cena bastante tranquila, Yui se dio cuenta que hacía tiempo que no comía sin que Kyoko la interrumpiera cada minuto, levanto la vista unos segundo para notar si Himawari ya había terminado. La luz era tenue y su pelo azul hacia que resalten sus ojos, Yui se perdió en la imagen y la niña de trenzas se percató de la mirada acosadora de su amiga.

-¿algún problema?- Dijo avergonzada, Yui se ruborizo en cuanto noto que estaba invadiendo a su amiga.

-lo siento yo… solo pensé que te veías bien Himawari-san- dijo mientras llevaba la palma de su mano sobre su cabeza, Himawari se ruborizo cuando noto que Yui bajo su mirada hacia sus pechos y rápidamente desvió hacia la puerta, nunca pensó que podría provocar algo en la morena, Himawari soltó una leve sonrisa, Yui volvió su vista hacia ella levantando una ceja.

-¿acaso me veo como un payaso?- pregunto Yui con ironía. Himawari sacudió su cabeza indicando negación mientras aún se reía.

-Es que me causas mucha ternura- dijo Himawari confundiendo a Yui, la mirada de la morena dijo todo, no había entendido la situación. La mete de Yui comenzó a jugar con ella, la pequeña peliazul la provocaba, a pesar de que su corazón pertenecía a Kyoko su cuerpo era débil ante Himawari, se levantó de su lugar y tomo la mano de la niña, la llevo hasta su habitación, esta no hiso ningún tipo de fuerza para detener a Yui, después de todo ella también tenía esa atracción física, esas ganas de estar con la Morena. Yui lanzo a Himawari en la cama y luego se dejó caer sobre ella, Himawari enredo sus manos en el cuello de Yui sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, la morena comenzó a descender hasta sus labios para que rosaran con los de ella, las manos comenzaron a fluir, y los movimientos cada vez eran más fuertes y lentos, suaves y fuertes , cuando el celular de Yui sonó. –No atiendas- dijo Himawari sin soltar el cuellos de Yui.

-Un minuto- pidió la morena pero fue en vano Himawari estaba encendida, Yui atendió el celular mientras se ocupaba del cuello de Himawari.

-moshi, moshi- dijo Yui con una voz débil

- ¿Yui?- era kyoko detrás de la línea

-¿kyoko? ¿Paso algo?- dijo Yui al notar la voz rota de su amiga detrás de la línea

-es Ayano está internada, intento suicidarse- Yui quedo en blanco, Himawari al notar la reacción de Yui dejo de tocarla para que pudiera respirar un poco, Yui corto el teléfono después de anotar los detalles de donde se encontraba Ayano. Miro a Himawari con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esta no podía preguntar las palabras no le salían , pero Yui fue directa.

-Ayano intentó suicidarse- dijo Yui


	9. eres una mierda

_Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a publicar… pido disculpas para aquellos que están siguiendo la historia, pues comencemos._

Akari no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso Kyoko se había vuelto loca? Sin más pensarlo le dijo –Oye Kyoko no creo que Yui quiera estar con otra persona ¿sabes? Es más la he visto sufrir tanto por ti como tú lo haces ahora- Akari llamo al mesero para poder pagar la cuenta del bar, miro a Kyoko y continuo-supongo que ustedes dos solo son un par de idiotas que no saben lo que quieren, Yui por ser un pájaro que vuela de manos en manos y luego llora porque te vas, y tú por no hacer nada al respecto- Kyoko miro seriamente a Akari y pensó en la verdad en sus palabras, de alguna manera u otra encontraba que las dos (tanto ella como Yui) ambas solo eran un par de idiotas que no sabían qué hacer con sus sentimientos. ´´_Si pudiera reconsiderarlo todo realmente sería más fácil para mi poder dejar ir a Yui_'' fue lo único que pensó Kyoko. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sonó el celular, era Chistose informándole lo sucedido con Ayano, en cuanto recibió las noticias llamo a Yui y luego tomaron el primer taxi que vieron para llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital.

-¿Yui? ¿Puedes tranquilizarte? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada- afirmo Himawari, la morena no dejaba de temblar y culparse a sí misma de lo ocurrido.

-no, sé que fui yo, no debí haber salido con ella solo para dar celos a Kyoko, mírame estuve a punto de acostarme contigo ¿Qué me pasa? Yo no soy así- Yui sintió lagrimas salir de sus ojos al terminar la frase, su mente jugaba con ella y sus sentimientos eran confusos ¿Por qué llorar por Ayano? ¿Porque sufrir tanto por Kyoko? ¿Por qué Himawari la volvía loca?, al notar que Yui tenía miles de problemas consigo misma Himawari no pudo hacer más que abrazarla para que se calmara.

Cuando por fin Yui logro calmarse tras tres sermones seguidos de su ''amiga'', las dos tomaron sus cosas, se arreglaron, bajaron hasta la recepción donde Yui dejo las llaves de su apartamento y tomo las de su auto.

-¿conduces?- pregunto Himawari al notar la segunda llave, Yui sonrió y asintió con la cabeza-¿y después te preguntas porque nos garchas a todas?- dijo Himawari muy seriamente a Yui , quien se ruborizó al instante después de escuchar a la niña de trenzas. Ambas subieron al vehículo, y se dirigieron hacia el hospital. Media hora más tarde se encontraban todas en la sala de espera Kyoko se había sentado en frente de Yui mientras tomaba la mano de Akari , Chistose caminaba de un lado a otro esperando que sea la hora de visita, Chizuru se había puesto a leer un libro sabía que esa noche no volverían a su departamento , Chistose se encontraba muy nerviosa como para dejar a su amiga. Himawari se recostó sobre el hombro de Yui y Kyoko se percató de ello pero como no quería hacer escandalo solo dejo que todo pasara. La tención era muy fuerte se notaban los nervios de Yui, quien no dejaba de pensar que era todo su culpa. No sabía cómo ni porque Ayano no hablo con ella antes de intentar suicidarse. Kyoko estaba con la mirada fija en Himawari controlando a la niña de trenzas para que no haga otro movimiento en Yui, Akari como siempre estaba totalmente desaparecida de la situación, Chistose no evitaba dejar de caminar. Y fue entonces cuando apareció Sakurako con toda su energía pregunto -¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Por qué lo ha hecho?!- Kyoko se levantó de su lugar y señalo a Yui, esta levanto la ceja y cuestiono.

-¿crees que es mi culpa?- después de cuestionarlo y darse cuenta en que zapatos se encontraba agacho la cabeza, lentamente fue atrapándose en si misma hasta quedar en una posición donde no mostrara su rostro junto sus dos piernas, oculto su vergüenza tras de ellas mientras que las lágrimas comenzaron a florecer.

Himawari noto que la morena no podía resistir más la situación la invadía la culpa , y que Kyoko la esté señalando de esa manera sabiendo que ella también fue la culpable de todo ¿acaso no le daba vergüenza señalar a su mejor amiga de esa manera? Entonces reacciono ante su oponente .-¿la verdad siempre te vi como una persona más pensante Toshino-san ?- la rubia sintió una amenaza de parte de Himawari.

-¿perdón? Yo me habré acostado con Yui sabiendo que estaba con Ayano, pero bien que era ¡yo! Su dueña antes de que llegara ella.- Kyoko miro a la morena y siguió - sé muy bien cómo eres Yui, tu y yo estamos juntas desde que somos pequeñas, ¿Qué crees que soy?...-no hubo reacción de Yui después de que Kyoko formulara esta pregunta. La rubia suspiro y miro a un costado, algo dentro de ella le decía que Yui no iba a ser capaz de enfrentarlo nunca, su rostro comenzó a cambiar entonces, en su interior sentía rabia ,culpa y varias emociones acumuladas a punto de estallar, varias emociones que florecieron en lágrimas. Kyoko se seto en su lugar y dejo que estas cayeran al suelo sin consuelo alguno, pero no cerro la boca ante esta situación- realmente eres una mierda, y yo soy una idiota- centro su mirada llena de lágrimas en Yui- No sé cómo explicarte como me siento ahora… la verdad no encuentro adjetivo que describa como me siento Yui… y no te interesa, sé que no te interesa, no le interesa a nadie que esté en este lugar ahora. Y lo mismo habrá pasado por la mente de Ayano antes de cortarse, porque si hablamos con la verdad Yui, mientras ella se ahogaba en lágrimas y gotas de sangre, tú ¡pedazo de mierda! Te acostabas conmigo-.

Cuando Kyoko termino de gritar, se levantó de su lugar y salió del hospital, el resto de las chicas quedo en shock mirando como la imagen de la rubia se perdía en los pasillos, Yui se levantó unos minutos más tarde con lo que le quedaba de orgullo, lágrimas en sus ojos y sin levantar la vista del suelo se retiró sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. Himawari se levantó de su lugar para seguirla -¿iras con ella?- pregunto Sakurako, Himawari no dudo ante la pregunta de su amiga y siguió a la morena dejando a todas con sus dudas de que pasaría en aquel triangulo de amor, después de todo Ayano no iba a querer saber nada de ellas cuando saliera del hospital. Chistose se preguntaba que iba a suceder una vez terminaran las clases, estaba de más decir que nada iba a ser igual porque estaba más que claro que nada iba a ser igual. Se dejó contra la pared y suspiro, mientras que el resto trato de no pensar en lo sucedido, menos Sakurako que se dio cuenta de que Himawari ya no la veía como antes ¿la morena la estaba volviendo loca?, y peor, Akari estaba ahí frente a ella sin decirle una sola palabra, después de haberla besado en el parque del colegio entre ellas don no había ocurrió absolutamente nada, y Sakurako estaba completamente confundida sentimentalmente. Miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo, nadie, el reloj marcaba las 20:00 hs y todavía no se admitían visitas –iré por un café ¿alguien más aquí quiere algo?- formulo Sakurako, todas negaron con la cabeza menos Akari que se ofreció acompañarla. –Iré contigo, después de todo esto es peor que un funeral- Akari se levantó de su lugar y tomo la mano de Sakurako, esta se ruborizó ante el contacto peor lo acepto con una sonrisa y ambas se retiraron del lugar.

-no sé qué sucede ahí, pero estos roces me molestan-dijo Chinatsu mientras veía como la sombra de su amigas se perdía en los pasillos.

-todo va a estar bien… después de todo entre nosotras siempre ocurren este tipo de historias- dijo Chistose de mala manera, tanto como Yui Kyoko y Himawari podían irse bien a la mierda de su parte, lo único que causaban era molestias en la vida de Ayano, maldecía haberle dicho que besara a Funami maldecia todo lo que estaba pasando, sin darse cuenta lagrimas comenzaron a florecer de sus ojos, sintió como el agua recorría sus mejillas.

-oye Ikedasan todo estará bien, la vida nos pone obstáculos , sentimentales, escolares, familiares y no podemos llorar por todo, es verdad que este tipo de cuentos nos pasa mucho , pero no es para estar mal todo es parte de crecer- formulo Chinatsu al ver caer la rabia de su amiga envuelta en lágrimas. Chistose miro a Chinatsu de rejo, la verdad le sorprendía que ella no esté involucrada en ese lio.

-¿y tú como estas, tanto Akari como Yui parecen no darte cabida alguna?- pregunto Chistose. Chinatsu miro hacia el techo , dentro de ella existía alivio, había aceptado que Yui no le perteneciera y Akari era un amor no comprendido , así que todavía no podía decir si realmente era amor lo que sentía por la peli roja, se negó a contestar la pregunta de su amiga así que solo le dijo – Yo sigo sin entender y prefiero dejarlo así.-. Chinatsu sonrió a la niña de lentes y fijo su mirada en el reloj, solo aguardaba a ver a la presidenta, sabía que el resto resolvería sus problemas.

-Yui! Espera Yui!- grito Himawari afuera del hospital, hacía mucho frio y la morena caminaba muy rápido. La voz de Himawari tan dulce, tan cálida, no entendí aporque pero debía detenerse después de todo ni Kyoko podía entenderla mejor que ella, giro en sus pies y dejo que la niña la alcanzara – Yui por favor escucha- dijo Himawari abrazándola fuertemente -sé que Kyoko no lo entiende, sé que ella no entiende lo valiosa que eres…tu solo estarás confundida y eres una persona sexualmente activa, quizás todo sería más fácil si piensas a quien amas realmente- Himawari hundió su rostro en los hombros de Yui esperando algún movimiento de parte de la morena, sintió como lentamente sus manos recorrían su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su cintura. No sabía cómo, ni porque, pero Himawari la acompañaba desde que todo había empeorado –tienes razón Himawari chan, solo debo aclararme las cosas y pensar en la persona que más amo… pero primero debo descubrir quién de ustedes tres es- Yui se apretó fuerte al cuerpo de su amiga, pensando en que realmente era una mierda, pero no podía dar un paso más sin aclararse las cosas.


	10. Confusión

A la mañana siguiente Ayano fue dada de alta. Chistose, quien se había quedado toda la noche despierta, en cuanto vio a su amiga salir con ropa cotidiana, sintió un alivio inexplicable. Tomo las cosas de Ayano para que ella no cargara peso, tomo su mejilla y sus ojos se encontraron. Leves sonrisas se despertaron en ambos rostros y las palabras de Chistose fueron tan claras como agua –Todo estará bien yo te protegeré- lo dijo con un tono tan seguro y reconfortante, que consiguió que Ayano sienta la necesidad de abrasarla, con el rostro en su hombro, absorbió el calor de Chistose para que fuera suyo, sentía la necesidad de que aquellos brazos no la soltaran nunca. Después de todo, la presidenta del centro de estudiantes no sabía quién era sin Chistose.

−Gracias Chistose-chan, sin ti no sabría qué hacer en este momento− Fueron las palabras que le dijo a su amiga, mientras, aquel abrazo se hundía en un mar de lágrimas.

No podía explicar porque lo había hecho, porque le había gritado a Yui de tal manera. Aquellas palabras, habían salido de su boca sin pensarlo, sabía que la morena la estaría odiando en ese momento. Salir del hospital sin mirar a nadie, no había sido del todo buena idea, pero, simplemente, no podía estar allí sabiendo que le había hecho mal a una de sus amigas. Tal vez, si aclarara con Ayano las cosas, tal vez la comprendería, o quizás no. Kyoko esa mañana se despertó en su banco de clases, después de que esta, como siempre, fuera tan aburrida. Miro para atrás esperando ver el rostro de su presidenta, sin embargo, noto que había tres bancos vacíos. Yui, Chistose y Ayano habían faltado a clases, sabía que Ayano tardaría en volver a clases, Chistose seguramente le haría compañía y Yui sería más que una cobarde durante un largo tiempo.

No podía creerlo, su mejor amiga no era nada más y nada menos que una cobarde e imbécil. Pensaba que su amor hacia Yui no cambiaría, después de todo cada vez que veía el color marrón de sus ojos, se hundía en ellos, como si fuese, droga. ¿Cuántos días pasarían para que ellas volvieran a la normalidad?, las clases terminarían, sus días de escuela finalizarían y ellas seguirían atrapadas en el enredo de un triángulo amoroso. «Maldita sea la forma de mirarla cada vez que hundía sus dedos en su cuerpo, maldita sea cuando sus manos rozaban su piel, maldita sea la manera que tenia de llevarla a navegar en un mar de besos, maldita seas Yui Funami, Maldita seas no puedo odiarte»…pensaba Kyoko mientras mordía el lápiz –Parece que quieres acotar alguno de tus pensamientos, señorita Toshinou− el profesor dijo en tono alto al notar a su alumna perdida en las nubes. La rubia, rápidamente dejo el lápiz en su escritorio y negó con la cabeza –lo siento sensei, prestare más atención desde ahora− cerro Kyoko, el profesor simplemente siguió dando la clase y lentamente la rubia volvió a caer en sus sueños.

Durante horas Himawari había ignorado a Sakurako completamente. Pero, al terminar la tarde debían ir al centro de estudiantes para cubrir a sus sempais, era tan deprimente, saber que todo ese tiempo en el que se concentró en clases ignorando a Sakurako había sido en vano. Tomo las llaves del centro de estudiantes, sabía que la encontraría en cuanto llegara a la puerta, así que se tomó todo su tiempo para llegar. Para su mala suerte, los pasillos no eran eternos y el rostro de la rubia no tardó en aparecer. Sakurako noto que la niña de trenzas se acercaba lentamente, para no parecer ansiosa dirigió su mirada al lado contrario, estaba decepcionada, después de todo, había pasado toda la tarde tratando de llamar su atención. Una gota de sudor se hacía notar en el resto de ambas chicas, la distancia era cada vez más corta, se hacía sentir, incomodo. La rubia no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo, sentía muy insegura y que su compañera se acercara a pasos lentos era molesto, suspiro lentamente antes de decir – Piensas apurarte… verte llegar lento se me hace molesto, tetona−. Himawari levanto una ceja después de escucha aquel comentario, tomo carrera y lanzo una patada que termino acabando en el vientre de Sakurako. El sonido se escuchó en todo el pasillo y llamo la atención de algunas alumnas que pasaban en ese momento, mientras Sakurako se tomaba el estómago en el suelo, la niña de trenzas abrió la puerta y antes de entrar le dijo –Voy tan lento como quiero, después de todo no soy yo la que esta apresurada para ver a su amante−.

Sakurako no podía creer las palabras que Himawari le había dicho, la vio besarse con Akari una vez, ¿ la consideraba su amante?, sabía que ella no entendía la situación, pero, no tenía ninguna relación con otra chica como para que Akari fuera simplemente una amante «¿acaso Himawari piensa que salgo con alguien y Akari es mi amante?»… pensó Sakurako mientras se levantaba lentamente sin soltar su estómago, llevo su mano contra el borde de la puerta, su mirada se concentro en la niña de trenzas, quien había comenzado a ordenar los informes. − ¿Piensas que salgo con alguien más? −. Dijo Sakurako confundida, Himawari, quien le daba la espalda, abrió los ojos cuando escucho sus palabras. En su mente la niña de trenzas repetía una y otra vez «no debe estar pensando lo que dice». Himawari se dio la vuelta lentamente, pero evito el contacto visual y dijo – Yo pensé que tú y… − dejo caer su mirada sobre el suelo y siguió – yo pensé que…− levanto la vista para terminar – sabes que olvídalo, tú y Akari pueden ser felices juntas, la amas ella te ama, el resto no importa – se dio vuelta rápidamente y tomo unas carpetas rosadas, sin mirar a Sakurako salió de la sala, con la excusa de ''debo entregar esto''. Sakurako por su parte no dijo nada, sin soltar su estómago dejo a Himawari irse, después de todo, ella era idiota pero más idiota seria si le gritara sin entender a que se refería con ''amante''.

Himawari estaba harta de Sakurako, realmente lo estaba, todos los días las mimas peleas, todos los días debía concentrarse en que la rubia no cometa errores, sin embargo, la amaba. Y amaba de una manera inexplicable, de una manera incondicional de la que no podía revelársela a sus amigos ¿Quién la entendería?, ni la misma Sakurako la entendía, peor aún, ni ella misma se entendía ¿Qué debía hacer?, acusaba a Sakurako de haberla traicionado, sin embargo, ella también lo había hecho. Se había acostado con Yui, aunque fueron unos simples minutos, en los cuales no podía negar, fueron estupendos.

También odiaba a Funami, por el simple hecho de meterse en su mente y no salir de allí, la morena la hacía sentir tan, segura. No podía explicarse con simples palabras, era un amor doble, amaba a Sakurako por su forma de hacerla sentir, por su mirada, por su forma de ser, porque la elevaba y la hacía caer, porque la confundía, porque nada en Sakurako tenía sentido. Sin embargo, también la odiaba, que se vaya sin explicar, que desaparezca con otras chicas y luego encontrarla, besándolas, acariciándolas, tocándolas, eso odiaba de la rubia. Por otro lado, también amaba a Yui, desde el día que entro a centro de estudiantes y comenzó a prestarle atención, se sentía segura, protegida, entendida, amada. Su mirada, la mirada de Yui era tan profunda, tan irresistible, cada vez que el marrón de sus ojos se centraba en su piel tenia tantas ganas de besarla, sus labios esos que recorrieron su cuello sin dejar marcas ¿Qué le sucedida?, Himawari quería ver a Yui en ese mismo instante, quería encontrarla y suplicarle que la lleve al cielo. Mientras Himawari caminaba por los pasillos recordando el calor de Yui, pudo notar una chica bajar las escaleras, de apoco la figura se hizo notar, no era nadie más que Kyoko quien se dirigía a el club de entrenamiento. – ¿Toshinou-san?− dijo en voz leve la niña de trenzas, la rubia simplemente al ver que se trataba de Himawari frunció el ceño lentamente, su aura cambio, y sus pasos se hicieron más fuertes hasta llegar a estar frente a frente con la niña de trenzas, sus rostros se distanciaban tan solo por algunos pocos centímetros, Himawari podía sentir la respiración de la rubia, en ese momento sintió miedo de Kyoko.

−Crees que puedes robarme a Yui− dijo Kyoko casi sin parpadear, Himawari se sintió amenazada pero no iba a ceder por ella, pero no iba a ser tan fácil de leer tampoco.

− ¿crees que me gusta?− Dijo Himawari dudando por qué Kyoko sabía de ellas.

−Chinatsu me conto que la seguiste la otra noche− Kyoko llevo sus manos a la cintura, tomando un apose muy particular y siguió – aparte, si llegaste a acompañarla a su departamento, no puedo dudar de que algo sucede− Kyoko levanto su dedo y dijo – Yui no lleva chicas solas a su departamento, al menos que quiera algo con ellas, y eso lo sé muy bien− Himawari recordó que Yui la había invitado a su departamento esa noche, pero no podía dejar a la morena en mala imagen, después de todo de las tres ella era la única que sabía, que Yui tenía un enredo en su cabeza, y que iba a arreglarlo, para cubrir la situación dijo – simplemente, la vi muy deprimida, pero ella se fue y no la volví a ver desde entonces− mintió, y Kyoko se había percatado de esto, si algo sabía hacer muy bien la rubia, era detectar mentiras, y Himawari no se alejaba mucho de los gestos de Yui. Pero para no parecer una nenita caprichosa dijo –está bien te creo, pero…− Kyoko tomo el hombro de Himawari , apretándolo muy fuerte, lo que causo un gesto de dolor en la niña de trenzas – que te quede muy en claro, que yo y Yui somos inseparables, si ella tuviera que elegir, me elegiría a mí− Kyoko comenzó a aplicar más fuerza en el brazo de Himawari , haciendo que esta comience a arrodillarse lentamente –no pelees esta batalla Furutani-san, sé que eres muy inteligente como para meterte donde no te llaman− Kyoko soltó el hombro de Himawari dejándola caer en el suelo, la niña tomo su hombro y cerró los ojos los cuales contenían algunas lágrimas, Kyoko se agacho con sus manos en la cintura y finalizo –se buena niña y aléjate de MI Yui−. Kyoko tomo paso entre los pasillos, y cuando su imagen desapareció Himawari comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin soltar su hombro salió corriendo de allí, hacia el baño de niñas.

Chinatsu y Akari estaban preocupadas por el tiempo que tardaba su sempai en llegar. − ¿crees que va a venir hoy?− Dijo Chinatsu mientras leía una revista de moda – pues…Kyoko-chan puede ignorar lo que le molesta, así que quizás tarde pero no va a faltar, es más, nos dirá ''todo está bien'' una y otra vez, y no le veremos sentido alguno− Dijo Akari mientras hojeaba un libro, Chinatsu la miraba sorprendida cuando se escuchó llegar a Kyoko. La rubia se veía apagada, en cuanto llego, se sentó y comenzó a dibujar sin decir palabras. Sus amigas, preocupadas por la situación le preguntaron si se encontraba bien, a lo que ella simplemente respondió ''todo está bien'', en cuanto esta frase salió de su boca, Chinatsu miro a Akari, quien también se veía triste, a ella le molestaba cuando sus amigas sufrían, ella también sufría.

Kyoko levanto la mirada, las dos niñas apagadas mirando a la mesa esperando una reacción de la rubia, pensó que tal vez debía fingir mejor su mal estar –Chinatsu ¿me preparas un te?− dijo la rubia mientras extendía sus brazos −¿Por qué lo haría?− dijo Chinatsu− porque si no lo haces te daré un beso− respondió Kyoko, la pequeña salió corriendo a preparar te, lo que hizo que Kyoko tuviera tiempo para hablar con Akari.

−Oye Akari-chan− dijo Kyoko extendiendo sus manos para golpear el libro que sostenía su amiga, Akari suspiro y miro atentamente a su amiga, dándole a entender que le prestaba atención −Creo que Yui también se acostó con Himawari− Akari abrió los ojos sorprendida, se acercó más a la mesa y dijo –no seas tonta Kyoko, hace poco Himawari y Sakurako pelearon por amor eso las hace estar juntas− Akari cruzo los brazos, estaba completamente segura de lo que decía. −Exacto ellas pelearon, y ahora quiere robarme a mi novia− dijo Kyoko señalándose a sí misma, y sin pensarlo lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Chinatsu escuchara – ¿sales con Yui sempai?− dijo la pequeña niña mientras se acercaba con las bandejas de té, Kyoko no sabía que decirle, sabía que Chinatsu tenía sentimientos hacia Yui, y, todo este tiempo habían fingido para que no se diera cuenta.

−Pues… yo y Yui, nos queremos mucho− dijo sin pensar Kyoko, Chinatsu suspiro, en su mente, sabía muy bien que Yui y Kyoko se encontraban en una situación amorosa, tal vez ella era pequeña pero no idiota – Kyoko-sempai no me trates de idiota− Dijo Chinatsu acercándose lentamente con la bandeja de Te –desde el día que fuimos al cine, note que tú y Yui-sempai tienen algo que no puedo romper, y no te culpo por robarme a mi amor platónico completamente perfecto−. Kyoko estaba con la boca abierta, la presencia de Akari había vuelto a desaparecer y aprecia un enfrentamiento entre ella y la pequeña Chinatsu –eso es un ''estoy a favor'' o más bien ''un estoy en contra'', no te entiendo Chinatsu-chan− La niña dejo él te sobre la mesa, se sentó, junto sus rodillas y dijo –Hace mucho tiempo asumí la idea de que no podría tener a Yui, ella no me mira como a ti Kyoko-sempai− sin perder el control de sí misma, y sin dejar caer ninguna lagrima Chinatsu tomo su té y miro al frente, dejando a Kyoko con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no una sonrisa mala, sino una sonrisa que significaba poder contarle a Chinatsu lo que pasaba con ellas, poder tener una amiga aparte de Akari a quien confiar sus historias con Yui. –No tendrías problemas si te cuento lo que paso entre nosotras ¿verdad?− dijo Kyoko mientras juntaba sus dedos –Pues no, la verdad quiero saber, porque me siento fuera de la historia− Dijo Chinatsu con una leve sonrisa, Kyoko tomo su té y comenzó desde el principio para que su amiga la entendiera, en ese momento Chinatsu se dio cuenta que llegaría muy tarde a casa.

Lejos de allí Himawari se secaba las lágrimas en el baño de niñas, no entendía que le sucedía con Yui, pero algo estaba seguro, le tenía terror a Kyoko. Justo en ese momento su celular llego, un mensaje de Yui, lo que faltaba.

''_puedes venir a mi casa esta noche, quiero hablar contigo'' _

Realmente era un mensaje esperanzador, si Yui la correspondía esa noche ella estaría realmente segura de a quien elegir. Simplemente, tenía un leve problema, y no era nada más que Kyoko, Toshinou Kyoko, le horrorizaba la idea de que la rubia la moliera a golpes, es más, tenía miedo de que Yui no pudiera defenderla, sin embargo , también tenía miedo de que ese mensaje sea el fin de Yui Himawari, tal vez, la citaba para decirle que lo sentía mucho y que su amor era completamente para la rubia.


End file.
